


Stitched Up Love

by Inalovelyplace



Series: Monster Boys [1]
Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frankenstein!AU, Gen, Mild Gore, Monsters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: A collection of Frankenstein!Matt drabbles & ficlets previously posted on tumblr. Contains much fluff, and some mild identity crises.





	1. Pining (First Meeting)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern au, Doctor Snoke is the Dean of the sciences department at First Order university, he created Matt in his lab and decided he could do better, and let Matt free knowing that the creature was too ashamed of his own existence to ever tell anyone who had made him.

His second life was nothing like he expected. 

Not that he remembered much from his first life, aside form what his creator had told him. And Doctor Snoke wasn’t exactly the type for long chats about where matt’s various parts had come from.

He mostly spent days inside, avoiding direct sunlight so he wouldn’t have to face up to the fact that he looked less than alive

You work in the First Order university library, and you graciously offered to take the overnight shift during exams season, which is how you meet Matt

He stumbled in one December night trying to get out of the cold, and the wind

You were manning the front desk. Not so much manning as occasionally glancing up from your essay to make sure no one needed anything.

When he came in you looked up as the door banged open in the wind, frowning a little at the sudden noise and then softening when you saw him, a shivering boy wrapped up in a coat much too thin for this weather, with a mop of curly blonde hair sticking out from the hood

“Can I help you?”

He shook his head nervously, he still wasn’t used to speaking and your lovely eyes on him seemed to rob him of all ability of speech.

He was still shivering as he settled into one of the many tables with a book, nonfiction, The Unabridged History of Urban Legends.

One thing about the brain Doctor Snoke has picked out for him, even if it wasn’t the best talker and sometimes not a great mover either, was that it was fast. Blindingly fast sometimes, his mind took in details so quickly and he never seemed to forget anything.

_ Of course I can remember everything  _ he thought  _ I have all this room. My memory’s not clogged up with.. with a life. _

Before he had time to make himself sad (a new thing entirely, that he was still grappling with) you came past with an armload of books and paused at his table

“Are you done with this?” You asked, resting your hand on The Unabridged History of Urban Legends, as he had already moved on to European Folklore Through The Ages.

“I— yes, quite finished. Thank you.” 

You gave him a surprised, curious expression upon hearing him speak. His voice wasn’t quite accented but his manner of speaking was intensely formal and nearly made him sound like he was from another time.

“You know, if you’re into real life ghosts and monsters or whatever-“ his eyes flashed nervously at the word  _ monster _ , he hated it and the sudden change his expression made you pause,  “uh, there’s a few good documentaries around I could show you”

“I would be most obliged of you” he said, body betraying him by nearly jumping out of the chair he was in, sending you back a step and almost toppling over. A strong arm lashed out and caught you, managing to keep both you and your stack of books upright, “my apologies” heat rose in his cheeks

“No worries, I’ve gotta re-shelve these though and I’m only on for a few more minutes, I work the same shift tomorrow though, if you’re free again?”

Matt nodded vigorously and your smile made his heart squeeze in his chest, and not the way it usually did for being slightly the wrong size.

After you had walked away Matt rushed to one of the computers and clumsily typed into the search bar

_ Elevated heart rate, extreme bouts of happiness, general warm and fuzzy feeling _ the results came up and he sighed, then noted that excessive sighing was also a symptom.

 

_ Diagnosis: in love _


	2. I am real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt struggles with many new feelings, and, to an extent, the reality of his existence.

His days are spent holed up in the barren dorm room Professor Snoke had shoved him into when he decided Matt wasn’t worth his time. It is a bare mattress and a standard issue school desk and chair tucked into the back of a decommissioned dorm building. The school had built new accomodations years ago, and hadn’t gotten around to tearing this building down yet.

Twice a week he works a night shift in the school records room, he is tasked with digitizing decades worth of files. It isn’t until he receives his first check that he realizes he has no way to cash it. No way to get a bank account.

For the first time he feels a pang of rage toward his creator. And before he knows what he’s doing he is at the door of Professor Snoke’s lab, crashing through the door. The old man doesn’t even look up.

“What is it you want, Mathias?” The professor asks, coldly.

Matt’s eyes flick over the current ‘project’: the remains of a raven haired young man litter the table, along with parts that clearly belong to other people.

He sets his jaw and looks to the haggard old man, “I got a job.”

“Am I supposed to be proud? I made you for--”

“You made me for nothing!” Matt snaps, “Nothing save your own sick bemusement, I exist as a product of your boredom. And when you grew bored of me as well you cast me into the cold world without a care for the consequences I may wreak.”

The Professor sighs and sets down his tools, looking at Matt for the first time, an expression of disinterest in his piercing blue eyes, “What do you want?”

“A way to access the funds I have rightfully earned”

“Go and get a bank account” he says snidely

“You know perfectly well I have no way of doing that. I have no identification, no record of my existence, you didn’t even give me  _ a last name _ ”

“And what is it you’ll do? Should I deny you these things.” Snoke’s face twists in a triumphant smirk

“I shall reveal you for what you are to the school, to the world.”

“And in doing so shall reveal yourself. Are prepared for what that would mean? You are an experiment, and will be treated as such. Taken apart and poked and prodded, though they may not do you the mercy I did of anesthetizing you.” 

“Their tortures can be nothing compared to what you’ve already done to me.”

“Very well” the old man sighs again. This time moving away from the table, “I can’t afford interruption like this in such a delicate time. I will inform the records room to send your future checks to me, and the money for them will be left in your room. I assume you are still staying where I left you?”

Matt nods stiffly, and doesn’t miss the professor’s grumble under his breath  _ ridiculous predictable creature _

“And I want a phone” Matt says suddenly, causing Snoke to give him a curious look,

“Who do you have to contact?”

Matt rolls his eyes and shrugs, “You. And my friends.” This actually makes the old man laugh

“Friends? And who, pray tell, has ventured so far from the realms of society to consider you a friend?”

“Vagrants, obviously. Transients and criminals.” Matt says dryly

“Very well, my boy. I’ll look into it. Any other demands?”

Matt shakes his head and leaves the lab not ten minutes later, his pocket stuffed with bills and a smile on his face.

He had intended to use his first check to take you out to dinner, but the realization that he had seen you three times and therefore seen you in all three of the shirts he owned made him frown a little. He needed clothes. And probably a few other things.


	3. Snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets cozy

As the movie continued on (a classic, you had told him, unable to believe that someone hadn't ever seen It's a Wonderful Life) you stretched out across the comforter, a warm throw blanket across your legs that you lifted and flipped half of onto Matt's lap. 

"You're always so cold, Matty. Are you anemic?"

"Something like that" He said quietly, shifting closer to you without realizing, one chilly hand curling into the folds of fabric your body had already warmed.

"Something like that" you repeated quietly to yourself, eyes settling back on the movie.

Matt doesn't exactly know how he ended up so much on top of you, the next thing he knows is that the credits are rolling and he's got his chest and shoulders curled across your stomach and your hand resting in his hair. You're asleep, he realizes, half scrunched up in a way that can't be comfortable. He rises carefully, joints creaking and cracking, and shuts off the tv.

“Y/n” he says quietly, giving you the gentlest shake he possibly can

“Matty?” you say sleepily, yawning and stretching your legs

“Yes, I was just about to depart”

“Noooo stay” you yawn again, “Let me keep you warm”

“It’s okay, really--”

“Please, Matty? C’mon I’ve got sweatpants in the drawer you can wear. Or no pants” you smirk a little, blinking sleepily

“I will stay” he conceded with a small sigh, after all it was quite cold and the walk to his room was quite long, “but I will remain dressed”

“Boo” you teased, stretching out on your back and casually kicking out of your jeans without even getting up, “third drawer” you said, indicating with your foot. He did his best to keep his eyes off your bare leg, but his best wasn’t very good. With a nod he retrieved the sweatpants and moved into the small bathroom. He considered stripping his sweater, but didn’t want to risk the sleeves of his undershirt sliding up and revealing the scars across his wrists and elbows. When he returned you were fully curled up beneath the covers, eyes closed again. Matt climbed carefully into the blankets, laying on his side faced away from you out of nervousness. 

It was less than a minute before you were snuggling up to him, your arms sliding around him and your cheek settling into the space between his shoulder blades. 

Matt had never been touched like this, and he felt the warmth radiating from you soak into his skin, his heart.

He slept, warm and dreamless and happy.


	4. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some general info on the sweet boy + a little bit of actual frankensteiny content.

  * Not super talkative
  * Will text you constantly though
  * 98% of the time afraid to touch you bc he doesn’t want to hurt you
  * When he does speak it’s _shockingly_ eloquent
  * Highkey nervous to show you his scars, he’s glad the two of you met in winter so he has an excuse to always cover up
  * By the next summer though you two are so in love he’s not even afraid to go to the beach with you
  * He tells you at the beginning that he has a condition, and just underwent a highly experimental surgery, but doesn’t say more about it
  * You don’t actually find out until some of the stitching comes undone in his shoulder and he can’t make it to the doctor and
  * “please I’m sorry I know it’s gross and if you never want to see me again afterward I understand I just need help”
  * You nod and quietly set to work, fixing up his shoulder as neatly as you could.
  * “Doesn’t the needle hurt?” He shakes his head.
  * When it’s all finished you tie it off, press a careful kiss to the new stitching, and rest your forehead on him with a sigh
  * He reaches out to you tentatively, the light touch of his hand clearly an apology
  * “It’s okay, you just scared me a little. I thought.. I thought I might lose you”
  * His arms pull you tightly to him then, and you don’t want him to ever let go
  * LITERALLY ALWAYS HUNGRY.
  * He’s always very polite about it and will often bring over food to make up for it but if you have anything in there that you’re unsure if you’re gonna eat it’s going in his mouth ok. A lot of times he doesn’t even care if it tastes good he’s just so hungry.



 Bonus headcanons from [floral-and-fine](floral-and-fine.tumblr.com) (this was one in several asks and reblogs so that's why it looks weird.)

  * Frankenstein Matt does all sorts of skin care things, like he has this long before bed routine. He just worries since technically his skin was dead. He gets really excited over new products and all his work and care has really paid off cause he has the softest skin.
  * The most exfoliated and moisturized when will your fave ever.
  * He’s also tried every scar cream on the market to minimal success, but you reassure him with kisses and cuddles that you don’t mind his scars one bit.
  * Needing to look up everything, like how to show that you like someone. Like one day, he keeps just shooting his hand out towards you. The first time you shake it having no idea what he's trying to do. Next time, you chalk it up to him just being awkward with his movements. Poor Matt is getting frustrated because all he wants to do is hold your hand and from what he read all he has to do is offer it. However, during a walk you grab his, and he's so happy!
  * He’s relearning how to be a person and he’s! So bad! at it!
  * I also thought about like him figuring out how to kiss… And you find it a tad strange at first that he intently watches kissing couples, but he’s just trying to figure out how it’s done. Like how to tilt his head just right, but poor boy is kinda uncoordinated…
  * He’d also be quite self conscious about were to put his hands when kissing you, poor lad would probably just have his arms straight by his sides at first.



**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my writing looks weird spread out like a proper document, I tend to write in bullet points on tumblr, but whatever.   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
